Ganondorf Saga
Ganondorf Saga The 'Ganondorf Saga '''is the first (ongoing) saga of Super Mario Bros. Z: Two World's Fate. The story just begun by the saga. Ganondorf is the main antagonist of the saga who Mario must face. It's the story of Mario , along with Luigi and Yoshi, who joined the two hedgehog heroes; Sonic and Shadow to find the Chaos Emeralds and stop Mecha Sonic, who desires to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom, as well the whole Mushroom World. Star Fox Arc Once upon a time, the heroes are at Mario's house until they see lightning. They all go out and get hit by lightning and then get transported to [[New Yoshi's Island|''New Yoshi's Island]]. Chief of Yoshi's then say that the world is ending. Mario and the gang then decide to go check it out. In the meantime, a space craft comes at Donut Plains and Ganondorf appears out of it. He then vows to get the 7 Chaos Emeralds. When the heroes get to Toads Town (witht he help of Professor E. Gadd). When they get to Toad Town, they go to the edge of it where they meet Fox and Falco. Both say they were sent to exterminate the heroes with the help of Donkey & Froggy. Shadow then protests and kicks Donkey to a wall. Fox then prepares to fight but is stopped by Mario. Sonic then decides everyone fights int he woods. At the woods, they begin to fight with Mario fighting Fox, Luigi fighting Falco, Sonic & Yoshi fighting Froggy and Donkey fighting Shadow. Mario and Fox are tied until Fox uses his Extreme Speed and Mario flies to the tree. Mario then gets kicked to the ground but then uses his Fire Flower to transform into Fire Mario. Fire Mario then kicks Fox and then punches up while Luigi smashes his hammer on Falco. Falco then uses his Extreme Speed and Luigi looks finished. Luigi then gets back up and gets Mario's hammer and beats Falco up. Sonic and Yoshi tag team and completely take Froggy out. Shadow continues to beat up a fainted Donkey. As Mario and Luigi beats up Fox and Falco, they both see their other comrades fall. There Falco goes with Fox and they both power up. Shadow comes and Falco kicks Shadow away and Fox punches Mario up. Fox uses his Extreme Speed technique to damage Mario. Falco then beats up Luigi and uses his Falco supreme and hits Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Shadow. Luigi then uses both hammers (despite it being slow) and is tied with Falco. Sonic and Yoshi are immobilized from the attack and Shadow keeps beating Donkey up to annoy Falco. Mario then gets kicked and then Fox uses his Fox Supreme Melee and Mario falls to a tree. Mario gets up and Luigi throws him the Cape Feather. Mario then transforms into Cape Mario and punches Fox to a tree and then kicks him up. Luigi then gets beat up but then throws the hammers and ties with Falco until Luigi kicked Falco getting Falco hit buy the Hammer Bros. Attack. Falco then falls to the ground and as Mario uses a range of attacks on Fox, Fox sees Luigi punching Falco into the ground. Fox then decides to go himself and demolish Mario's friends. Mario gasps in terror in what to do. Fox then kicks Luigi and repeatidly shoots Shadow with his guns. He then punches both Sonic and Yoshi to the tree. Mario then comes down and kicks Fox and then Fox tries to punch Mario but he dodges it and uses his Spin Attack and then does a back flip kick to the ground. Fox gets up only to be thrown by Mario. Meanwhile, Ganondorf found yet another Chaos Emerald. He then says it is a piece of cake and there is no point destroying this world. Mario then punches Fox and Fox admits defeat. Her then says he was sent here by a guy named Ganondorf who is already here and wanted him to kill the strongest fighters on the planet. Fox then says they were forced to and now that Ganondorf is in this world he is looking for the 7 Chaos Emeralds. The heroes then gasp and then thank Star Fox. Team Star Fox then leaves back to their world and wishes Mario and co. good luck. The Chaos Emeralds Arc As the heroes go to Toad Town and says the news, the town is back to normal. At Princess Peach's castle, Sonic tells Peach the news and Peach says that they need to stop Ganondorf. Professor E. Gadd gave them a Chaos Emerald tracking device like before. There they headed out and was going to Donut Plains. Where another one was. Mario, Sonic, and Shadow went one way, as Luigi and Yoshi went another. As they continue to travel, Mario's group finds Wario & Waluigi. Sonic then tells them to step aside to which they laugh. Shadow then prepares to kill them and they move. They all got to a pipe and weird freaky things start to happen. Meanwhile, Ganondorf's medallion piece is pointing the direction of a Chaos Emerald. he then goes high speed to it. Yoshi and Luigi are traveling but Luigi gets hurt and then a Pirahna flower eats him.Yoshi then kicks the flower and Luigi is sitting on Yoshi's back. As Mario's group does not find the Chaos Emerald, they head back to see if Yoshi and Luigi did. However, they have to get through a pipe maze to escape. Finally Sonic made it. Mario then makes it by finding a short cut. Then Shadow just blows it up and they all rush back to Luigi and Yoshi. Yoshi and Luigi keep traveling until they see a Chaos Emerald. Yoshi then decides to get it. As Yoshi got it, a speed cut the cliff. And Yoshi fell. Luigi then rushed back to get Mario. oshi then falls repeatidly and finally drops to the ground. Yoshi gets up and gets the Chaos Emerald. Ganondorf then comes and demands the Chaos Emerald. Yoshi holds it in his mouth as Ganondorf gives him one more chance, Yoshi then swallows it. Ganondorf moves back and shows is electric powers, Yoshi then turn into an egg and rolls away. Ganondorf eventually stops him and kicks Yoshi in the sky. Yoshi then uses his Flutter Kick and Ganondorf falls to the ground where he immediately punches Yoshi to the wall. Yoshi then uses his tongue and then beams his body at Ganondorf. Ganondorf then admits Yoshi that he underestimated him. Ganondorf then uses his Lighting Rod kick and then smashes his feet down they caused electric to appear and strike Yoshi hard to the ground. Yoshi gets up and turns Ganondorf into an egg. As Yoshi is about to leave, Ganondorf breaks out and uses his Explosive Kick and then finishes Yoshi off with his Dynamite Punch. Yoshi then gets stomped on the stomach and Ganondorf gets the fourth Chaos Emerald. Ganondorf then leaves seeing the heroes. Mario then carries Yoshi to his house. Peach comes along with Professor E. Gadd as both nurse Yoshi. Sonic says that this is Da Cha Vue as they did something similar to when fighting Mecha Sonic. Mario and the heroes then decide to fight it out to stop Ganondorf. Meanwhile, Professor E. Gadd tells the heroes about some secret ideas and plans he has for the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic then holds the Emeralds out as a flash happens and then the Chaos Emerald is gone. Everyone is shocked and Shadow makes a comment about how they're idiots, and he should have held it. Professor E. Gadd then tells the heroes to retireve the Chaos Emerald and hurry back. Sonic then promises but Shadow storms out to get the Emerald. Sonic and Mario try to stop him ut they were too late. Mario ad Luigi then transform with the Cape Feather's into cape Mario and Cape Luigi. The heroes then arrive at Goomba Fields and spy their attackers. Sonic was suprised to see 4 Metal Sonics. Shadow then says that he will pulverize each of the scrap metals that pose as the real Sonic. The heroes then jump out and see Shadow. The Metal Sonics then introduce themselves twice but Shadow gets annoyed and charges at them. The Metal Sonics then stopped him and the leader kicked him to a wall. Shadow emerges from the wall, destroying it. As Sonic stops him, The Metal Sonic Bros. then say that the four are fimiliar and that they stopped Mecha Sonic. Mario then grunts as everyone prepares to fight. Mario and Metal Sonic #1 fights off as they are equaled until Mario dodges him and kicks him to the ground. Where Metal Sonic #1 comes and punches Mario. Mario quickly recovers and starts pounding Metal Sonic #1 using the wall and then smashes him through the wall. As the other Metal Sonics fight Shadow and Luigi, Sonic and Metal Sonic #3 square off. Sonic quickly takes charge until Metal Sonic #3 kicks him to which Sonic simpily just kicks him all the way down. Then Metal Sonic #4 looks for Luigi but can't so Luigi uses his hammer and hits him into a wall. Luigi cheers for himself but is interrupted by Metal Sonic #3 who kicks him. Sonic then goes to help Luigi as Shadow does a combo on Metal Sonic #2. Metal Sonic #2 tries to hit Shadow but can't. Shadow eventually kicked him to the ground and then kicked him up to where Mario crashed into. Metal Sonic #1 then crashed into Metal Sonic #2 and Mario uses his hammer to pulverize both of them. Meanwhile the other two Metal Sonics team up on Luigi but is stopped by Sonic who uses his Hurricane Kick and then kicks Metal Sonic #3 up. Luigi then stops Metal Sonic #4 from hitting Sonic and uses his Spin Attack. and finally kicks him up. Sonic and Luigi then hit Metal Sonic #3 back and frth until luigi kicks him away. Luigi then uses his Luigi Bullet and hits Metal Sonic #4 away as well. Mario flies Shadow until he throws Shadow and Metal Sonic #2 is hurt. Mario and Metal Sonic #1 fight it out but Mario overwhelms him and kicks him to the ground where Shadow, Mario and the Maetal Sonics just fight back and forth. Mario and Shadow get the last hit defeating them. The Metal Sonic Bros. then use their ultimate attack with the power of the Cyan Chaos Emerald. They then use their Heavy Ball Bomber attack and knocks out the heroes. The Metal Sonic Bros. then take everything the heroes had and quickly jets their way out. Now the heroes lay defeated with their second loss. Koopa Bros., Axem Rangers X and Metal Sonic Bros. Arc Category:Sagas